Mutant X: Revelations
by Narek
Summary: Brennan is about to have rude awakening.


Mutant X Fanfiction-Revelations

**Mutant X Fanfiction-Revelations**

Mason Eckhart, leader of the secret facility Genomex, the Genetic Security agency, which was created to hunt down genetic anomalies called New Mutants, rarely left his office but these were special circumstances. He and some of his men were searching for something that Eckhart had been looking for, for years. This place they were currently searching was an abandoned lab that they had found in their searches of the GSA. This was the last place to look in the GSA and Eckhart's men had just recently found it, actually, by a stroke of luck. Eckhart had a good feeling about this place and as it was, this good feeling came to pass. He was going through some papers when he came upon a folder that had no label or marking. As he flipped through it, he knew that he had found what he was looking for and his smile widened.

The word came over the tap that Mutant X had over Genomex's computer systems. As it turned out, Eckhart had stepped up his hunt for new mutants. He was also sparing no expense and this got Adam a little worried because this could not be good for anyone. It never was when Eckhart had his mind set on anything. Knowing this, Adam had to find out why. He knew Eckhart well enough to know that he didn't do anything randomly. He thus prepared to hack into Eckhart's mainframe to find out his plans. He had to make sure he wasn't found out so he had to go fast. As it turned out, he managed to find quite a bit. Apparently, Eckhart had found research from a Dr. Marcus Albridge. That name struck at Adam because he had known Marcus a long time ago. He had been a lot smarter than Adam and would have been lead genetist at Genomex if he hadn't given it up to him. He said he was content with being what he called, "one of the grunts." Adam did, however, get many of his research ideas from him. Adam began reading more of what Eckhart had found and he paled. Apparently, Albridge had a lot more to do with the new mutant phenomenon than he had told Adam. As it turned out, Albridge had foreseen new mutants in Adam's research. He had also seen how Adam had done it. Foreseeing that this knowledge could be dangerous, he hid the certain genetic coding or enzyme, as it was, that creates new mutants in a new mutant. Albridge had wanted to wait for the right new mutant, so that this individual was one among many. With this new mutant, the knowledge could go without being detected. According to the research that Adam found, Albridge had found his new mutant. Adam would have asked him, but unfortunally, Albridge had died of cancer years ago. After reading all of this, Adam knew that, that was the reason for Eckhart increase in searching for new mutants. Adam thus knew he and Mutant X had to find this new mutant which wouldn't be easy seeing as how many new mutants there were, so the search was on.

Eckhart's frustration increased as he went through the rest of Albridge's research, but he still hadn't found the name. He had hidden it well and Eckhart didn't want to give up, this was too important. As time passed, Eckhart was on the verge of giving up but then, he started going through Albridge's files on his computer. While doing this, he stumbled on secret files which began coming up. On the last page that popped up, there was a name and when Eckhart saw that name, his joy replaced his misery and he smiled.

Days they searched, but with no luck. Eckhart, they knew, hadn't had any luck either from what they gathered from his database. Adam was with Mutant X and they were all frustrated when they heard a beep from the consol. Adam went to check and as it was, they got a message from Genomex that Eckhart had found the new mutant. Knowing they couldn't let Eckhart get this new mutant, they left immediately and found themselves in the downtown warehouse district. No one was there when they arrived which they found suspicious. Soon, however, GS agents came in and a fight ensued. There weren't a lot so they could take them all. It was only later that they realized it was too easy and they worried what the real agenda was. It started to become clear when the agents backed off when Eckhart arrived.

"Eckhart, what are you doing?" Adam asked and Eckhart laughed.

"Why, luring the new mutant I want, of course," Eckhart replied.

"You know who it is?" Emma asked.

"Of coarse I do, and the funny thing is, you do too" Eckhart replied and his eyes swiveled to Brennan. Everyone else looked to him, shocked, as did Brennan.

"And luckily, you brought him right to me," Eckhart said, smiling evilly. Right then, Brennan felt a tiny prick in his neck and he pulled out a small dart out of his neck. The others saw this just as Brennan collapsed and they looked up and saw the shooter who was a few yards away, with a dart gun. It was then that the real wave of GS agents came and Mutant X found themselves overwhelmed. Their main goal, as it was, was to get to Brennan. Shalimar and the others tried to get to Brennan but with the immense amount of agents surrounding Brennan, they couldn't get to him. They thus had to leave or risk being either captured or killed. As Mutant X left, Eckhart smiled and watched them go. He then walked slowly up to Brennan's unconscious body and the GS agents who were surrounding him let him pass. Eckhart just smiled as he looked at Brennan. He looked up to the sky at nothing in particular and smiled.

"Finally, it begins," he said and then he turned to his agents, "bring him."

When Mutant X got back to Sanctuary, they immediately began to devise plans to get Brennan back and stop Eckhart. They couldn't risk Eckhart finding out how to create new mutants or a lot more than Brennan's life could be at stake. They knew Brennan had been taken to Genomex but Eckhart had heightened security making it nearly impossible to get in. Knowing this, they knew they would need help if they were going to do what they had to do.

Brennan tried as hard as he could to regain consciousness but something was impeding him. When he lost consciousness again, he began to dream. He dreamt of when he was a child, about 5 or 6, and he had been visited many times by the man he knew now as Marcus Albridge. Back then, however, he went by the name Mark Anderson, as his parents had told him. He had come and seen Brennan on many occasions but all Brennan could remember of that time was how nice he had been. However, now, he remembered the shots that he was given ever so often and the blood that had been taken. The thing that stuck out most in Brennan's mind was the last conversation that they had, had. He had sat Brennan down and told him how special he was and that he would one day realize how special he was. He made sure that when he did, he could possibly change the world for the better. When he left, Brennan never saw him again and from what Brennan had learned earlier, he went into hiding from Genomex. Brennan's dreams continued until finally, he was able to regain consciousness, but when he did, he wished he hadn't. He found himself strapped down to a table and he could feel the inhibitor in his neck keeping him from using his powers. He was also very groggy which could be from whatever was flowing into him from one of the many IV's sticking in his arms. Some were putting things in him while others were taking things out. Eckhart was also there and he noticed when Brennan regained consciousness.

"Oh, you're awake, are you?" he said as he walked up to him.

"What are you doing to me?" he seethed.

"Well, you're very unique Mr. Mulwray much more than any new mutant, you see buried deep within your genetic structure is the key in creating new mutants and I intend on extracting that information at whatever the cost and unfortunally for you," and right then, Eckhart leaned in real close, "it's going to hurt." Just as he said that, intense pain coursed through his body and he cried out.

Emma sensed Brennan's intense pain and it even caused her to shudder. She told the others and they were all very concerned. Currently, Mutant X had gathered those they need to break Brennan out. They gathered those new mutants that Eckhart had never seen and wouldn't expect. When they got to Genomex with the Helix, they first had to get through the forward defenses. To do that, they used Emma. When they were still well away, she used all her strength to project the image of no one coming so that when they arrived the guards would think that no one was there. They were able to walk right through the defenses. Although, that depleted Emma's strength so she was out, for now. They couldn't go through doors or else they would set off alarms so Jesse fazed them through. There were then the inside guards to contend with. To do it as silently as possible, Shalimar led the two other ferals they brought with them and they took out the guards. The ferals stayed up front to take out anyone that noticed their presence. It took them awhile to locate where Brennan was but they did eventually find it. To locate him, they brought a new mutant whose specialty was finding things. He had x-ray vision as well and when they found Brennan, he described who was with him. Upon hearing that Brennan was under only minimal guard, Adam surmised that Eckhart had already found what he had been looking for in Brennan's DNA. Although, first things first, they had to rescue Brennan. To do that, they decided to make their presence known and use all their force. Thus, that was what was done and they went into the room with full power. The few guards that were there were readily handled and Shalimar was the first to get to Brennan's unconscious and prone form. When they saw what Eckhart had done to Brennan they all grew angry. It took them awhile to unhook everything and even longer to wake him up. He was so weak; he could barely stand so the others supported him. He was awake enough to tell them what happened and also for them to realize they couldn't let Eckhart keep this information. So, they headed to Eckhart's office, but on the way there, they were met by soldiers, but they managed to handle them. They then, later, finally arrived at Eckhart's office and found him inside. He had guards galore, guarding him, knowing they were coming. Although, he underestimated Mutant X's strength, especially with the other new mutants they had by their side. The guards he had with him were no match for their combined powers and were handled. After the guards had been taken out, they stood before Eckhart. Eckhart, himself, knew they couldn't kill him; it would go against what they were about. Fortunally, that wasn't their plan, because in one of his hands he held the disk with the DNA information on it that they needed. They knew that it was a mistake for him to have done that, but then again, Eckhart was never smart in that sense. Brennan, who was still being supported by two others, was sufficiently recovered to stand on his own feet. He took an angry look at Eckhart before, out of nowhere; he threw a lightning bolt at the disk, destroying it, before Eckhart could react. Brennan then destroyed the vials on Eckhart's desk that had whatever they had taken from Brennan. Eckhart yelled out but Mutant X just smiled at his angry demeanor before they left. After destroying them, Brennan went back to being supported by Jesse and Shalimar.

When they got back to Sanctuary, Brennan took the time to recover. It took him awhile but he regained all his strength. Later, he was in the lab when Adam came in. He asked him how he was but Brennan asked about what Albridge had put in him. Adam told him that he had grafted the retrovirus on his genetic structure but now that Eckhart extracted it and he destroyed it, it was all out of him and the secret died with the destroying of the disk and vials. Everything was now as it should be and with that all said, Brennan nodded and left Adam knowing that he was right and everything was once again back to normal.


End file.
